Tough Love
by AnimeAnomaly72
Summary: Sora has a crush on his best friend, Larxene. What happens if his feelings for the blonde haired vixen came to her attention? SoraXLarxene one-shot. LEMON. AU. Requested by RoxasLemonadeStand.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

"FUCKING SHITHEADS!" Larxene yelled as she threw her controller against the couch.

"Do you think that was a little bit unnecessary?" Sora concurred.

Sora and Larxene may seem like polar opposites, but are actually best friends to those who know them very well. Larxene was a tall blonde 17 year old girl who had curvy hips and blue eyes that one could describe as "electrifying". Her attitude was a different story as she is considered a "tough tomboy", not willing to take any crap from anyone especially guys who wanted mindless sex with the blonde haired vixen. Sora was the girl's best friend, not deterred by her tough personality and keeps Larxene out of trouble.

The two friends were currently immersed in an online match of an MMORPG with Larxene being overwhelmed by two rival players, being a pro which caused everyone else to go after her first then take out Sora.

"That's easy for you to say, little guy. Everyone else is trying to kick my ass!" the blonde haired tomboy stated angrily, waving her fist in the air.

"How many times do I have to t-tell y-you not to call me that?!" Sora stuttered out, a small blush forming on his face.

"I can't help it and besides you seem to like it when I call you that." Larxene poked the boy's forehead in a teasing manner.

"Meh, there is no point in arguing with you." Sora answered lazily.

"Is it because I am always right?" Larxene smirked at the spiky haired boy.

"No, it's because you won't let go of the argument until I admit that I'm wrong." Sora inquired.

If there is one thing people should know about Larxene, never argue with the blonde haired devil. She will keep defending herself whether or not if her side of the argument is right or wrong. Sora remembered the time when Larxene spent 30 minutes arguing with Roxas about whether or not she scared guys to death. Roxas eventually gave up because Larxene threatened to kick his ass and did not want to be on the receiving end of the blonde haired girl's sadistic temper.

"So what now? The match is already finished." Larxene placed her controller down on the table.

"Maybe we can grab a bite. I am feeling pretty hungry." Sora said, rubbing his stomach in slight hunger as he watched Larxene walk towards the kitchen.

If there was one thing Sora knew about Larxene that no one else is her excellent cooking ability. Every time he would come to her home, the blonde haired vixen ended up cooking everything that they ate. The only reason Sora never bothering mentioning this is that it makes Larxene feel insecure about being a girl. The spiky haired boy remembered the time when Axel tried her food and was shocked that she could even cook at all. The spiky redhead ended up making Larxene feel flustered before she decided to hit him with a frying pan for good measure.

"Here, I made your favorite." Larxene handed Sora a plate of his favorite dish, fettuccine alfredo with steamed vegetables.

"Awesome. Thanks Larxene. You're the best." was all Sora could say before beginning to eat his meal with slight gusto.

"I know." Larxene said with a cocky grin on her face.

Sora ate his meal in silence, not really bothering to look at Larxene for one reason. He personally had a crush on his best friend since she was always there to give him a push when the spiky brunette felt down on himself. The blonde vixen might sometimes notice his strange behaviour around her, but never really bother to ask him about it.

"So did you hear about what happened at school?" Larxene asked, hoping to break the awkward silence between her and Sora.

"No, not really. What happened?" Sora said curiously.

"Well, believe it or not, but I heard that Riku actually has a crush on you, little guy." Larxene explained, snickering slightly at the end of her sentence.

This caused Sora to drop his fork in shock.

"WHAT?!" Sora said, his face having the expression of a gaping fish.

This caused Larxene to fall towards the floor, laughing her heart out. Sora was so shocked that he fainted from shock briefly before coming back to his senses.

"So, a-are you o-okay?" Larxene stuttered out, her lungs sore from laughing so hard.

"No, I am not." Sora grumbled.

Riku was known as the most popular guy in Traverse Town High and is bisexual. The silver haired teen pretty much has a reputation for having many failed relationships due to his arrogant and perverted nature. Most girls stay far away from him while some guys often become victims of being in a very unhappy, lackluster relationship with Riku. The very thought of Riku dating him made Sora want to vomit his guts out.

"Riku, the guy who has over 13 failed relationships and a complete pervert has a crush on me?" Sora deadpanned before making fake gagging noises in disgust.

"Well at least I know that you are not gay." Larxene playfully punched the spiky brunette's arm.

Sora winced slightly in pain due to the girl's strength.

"Yeah, I do not want to have my butt raped by Riku." Sora said, clenching the back of his shorts in fear.

The two friends gave a good laugh before deciding to get some sleep, unaware of what was about to occur.

2 hours later….

Sora was tossing and turning in his sleep for several reasons. He and Larxene were currently sharing the same bed after she refused to let him sleep on the couch. However, it wasn't the fact that he was sleeping with his best friend that bothered him. Larxene was sprawled on the bed, currently in a black tank top that exposed her cleavage slightly and a pair of red panties.

The sight of seeing his best friend in such a vulnerable state gave Sora a painful erection, feeling his shorts tighten up slightly.

"Damn it, I have to take care of this right now." Sora muttered to himself, not noticing Larxene stirring slightly and waking up.

"Take care of what?" was all Sora heard before turning around and found Larxene staring at him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"N-nothing at all, Larxene..." Sora stuttered out, quickly grabbing a pillow to cover his crotch.

"Sora, I know for a fact that you suck at lying so tell me what's wrong?" Larxene said.

"I told you before, nothing is wrong." Sora spoke in a defiant tone.

"Then allow me to remove the pillow from your crotch." Larxene pointed out, causing the spiky brunette boy's face to blush red in embarrassment.

"No.." Sora whimpered out.

"Then I'll take it away by force then." Larxene stated, pouncing on top of Sora to get the pillow.

They wrestled each other for possession of the pillow. Larxene was having a hard time getting the pillow from Sora until she remembered his one weakness. She began to tickle him which caused the boy to twist and turn on his sides while pleading for her to stop.

"Larxene!" Sora gasped in surprise.

Larxene managed to pull the pillow and Sora's hands away from him, revealing his huge erection.

"Sora, don't forget that I am…" Larxene stopped as she saw what the spiky brunette boy tried to hid. Sora was silent with shame and embarrassment.

"Stronger than you…"

Sora was extremely quiet. He feared that Larxene was going to beat him endlessly for being a complete pervert. The spiky brunette teen looked up and saw her face. Surprisingly, she had a seductive smirk along with a small blush on her face.

"Do you have a crush on me, Sora?" asked Larxene.

Sora could only nod his head slowly. Larxene understood the response and giggled slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply.

The two teens kissed with Larxene's tongue begging for entrance to his mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance as she licked and sucked on his lips while biting the bottom one slightly, causing Sora to moan softly.

Her hands moved towards his chest, feeling the muscles it contained. Sora felt his body heat rise as the girl's touches were slow and forceful.

They managed to tumble around the bed with Larxene on top of Sora. The two teens continued kissing with Larxene in full control. Larxene tugged on his t-shirt as he was doing the same with her tank top before they took off their remaining clothing off.

Sora stared at Larxene's perky C-cup breasts since the blonde-haired girl didn't really like wearing a bra. Larxene was playing with the waistband of his shorts before pulling them off, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs.

"I never knew you were so sexy, little guy.." Larxene whispered in his ear, stroking Sora's chest as she admired the bulge in his underwear. Sora felt excited, admiring the small wet spot on Larxene's panties.

"Now, let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Larxene spoke in a seductive tone, pulling the boy's underwear off, revealing his 7-inch erected penis.

"Damn, never realized you were so big down there. Maybe you are not so little after all…" was all Larxene said before taking small licks and sucking the pink tip of Sora's manhood.

"Larxene…" Sora groaned out, thrusting his hips upward from the intensity he was feeling.

The blonde haired girl kept him restrained as she licked and kissed his shaft with vigor. She rubbed the pink head of his manhood, earning a small gasp from her lover. His groans soon turned into moans as Sora's face blushed brighter.

"Damn it, if I knew his pre-cum tasted this good, I would've sucked him off a long time ago." Larxene licked the liquid substance that oozed down his shaft.

She continued sucking and licking the boy's manhood, grasping his testicles possessively as though it was her treasure . All Sora could hear was the slow slurping and sucking noises of Larxene pleasuring his penis.

"Fuck…" Sora felt the vibrations from her mouth which intensified the pleasure he felt.

The brunette teen played with his lover's blonde, electrifying locks. Larxene bobbed her head up and down, pulling and rubbing his testicles to milk Sora's creamy seed. Sora rolled his eyes as he came.

"Ahhh!" Sora screamed, his penis releasing streams of warm semen into her mouth.

Larxene swallowed the warm, white substance while licking the rest off her fingers.

"You tasted so good, but now it is your turn to get some of me…" Larxene said as she removed her panties.

The blonde hair teen spread her legs apart, giving him a full view of her pink, wet opening. Sora moved closer to Larxene before kissing her slightly. She moaned in response with him sucking on the base of her neck before biting it slightly, causing her to gasp. He began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses as he made his way down to her womanhood. His tongue circled Larxene's navel before kissing and licking her warm, wet walls.

"That's right, taste me Sora…" Larxene pleaded, resting her hands on the back of his head, not wanting the boy to stop. Sora sucked and nibbled on her clit, working up his way to lick and kiss his older lover's inner walls.

"YES! Sora, lick me out. Make me feel good." Larxene moaned, feeling Sora's teeth grazing her outer walls before going back to sucking and licking the blonde haired girl out

"Hyahh!" Larxene cried out, feeling the hot pink appendage flutter inside her.

Sora kissed and sucked her wet folds rougher, earning squeals from the blonde haired teen. Larxene let out a small scream, succumbing to her orgasm as she squirted out clear, warm juices. He slurped up his lover's bitter, sour juices with vigor.

"Take me now…." Larxene pleaded, getting on to her hands and knees.

Sora understood what she meant as he carefully positioned himself behind his lover, grabbing ahold of her hips. He carefully slipped himself into her, making sure not to cause the blonde haired girl any unnecessary pain. Larxene whimpered in pain, letting small tears out of her eyes. The spiky haired teen saw her tears and was about to stop.

"Please don't stop. I can bear the pain." Larxene panted out.

Sora kept pushing until his entire length was inside her. The blonde haired girl felt blood trickle down her core, but knew that the painful part was over.

"Now, I want you to go all out." Larxene said. Sora slowly thrusted in and out of her core, enjoying how slick and warm it provided

"Yeah that's it. I want you to pound my wet pussy." Larxene moaned as she felt herself being penetrated by his penis. Sora rammed in and out of his lover, developing a sense of rhythm as he continued to slam his manhood inside her wet core.

The blonde vixen moaned constantly, her body sweating as she felt shock waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Sora looked at her jiggling breasts before placing his hands on them, feeling the soft flesh mounds as he pinched the rosy nipples. This caused the girl to scream his name as she wanted him to play with her breasts. The brunette boy squeezed her soft mounds, pinching and circling Larxene's rosy buds.

"Pound me harder.. Fill me with your cum." Larxene begged as Sora continued to pound her core with juices slowly leaking out of her. She gripped the bed sheets hard, feeling his penis penetrating her womb.

Sora slammed into Larxene with hard, slow thrusts before fully immersing himself inside her womanhood, giving into his own release.

"AHH!" the two lovers screamed, feeling their orgasms collide into each other.

Larxene felt his white semen spraying through her luscious rear, a small amount of it leaking out and forming a small puddle. Sora rested his head against her back, feeling sweet nectar covering his penis and laid down.

"That was.. amazing..." Larxene panted out.

The spiky brunette felt very dazed as he felt Larxene climbing on top of his hips. Sora felt confused by this action until letting out a small groan as she stroked his manhood, causing it to become hard once more.

"Now it's my turn to be on top, little guy." Larxene whispered to him as she impaled herself onto his length, causing him to let out a small groan.

"Fuck!." the blonde haired girl grunted loudly, slowly bouncing up and down on Sora's penis.

She bounced herself up and down the his manhood, feeling it pounding her core, letting out small moans. Sora thrusted into Larxene, feeling his testicles slapping against her ass.

"Pleasure my tits, lick them..bite them… I want to feel your tongue." Larxene whimpered as

Sora latched his lips onto her breast, licking and biting around the pink bud with his other hand tracing the other bud before flicking it.

This caused the girl to squeal in delight as she hugged the boy closer to her chest. He would continue to suck and lick her soft flesh mounds with his hips slowly pounding against the warm wet opening. The two teens continued pleasuring one another, their bounces and thrusts in sync with each other. The blonde haired vixen felt her body growing weaker as she was slowly approaching her orgasm.

Sora eventually thrust as hard as he could into his lover, feeling his testes contract.

The two teens screamed each other's names, feeling their orgasms overtaking them. Larxene felt her wet womanhood releasing its juices while being filled with Sora's sweet, warm cum. The spiky haired boy felt completely exhausted as his manhood was covered in sweet, clear nectar. They remained still for a few moments before Sora spoke up.

"I love you, Larxene." Sora stared at his lover's cyan eyes, before collapsing onto the blonde haired girl's chest .

"I love you too, little guy." Larxene said, wrapping her arms around Sora's body as she placed a light kiss on his forehead.

The two lovers fell asleep with Larxene petting Sora's spiky mane, feeling his soften member resting inside her.

Author's note: I apologize for not being able to finish this sooner. School just got in the way and took up a lot of my time. My next fanfic will not be up right away though I can tell you it is a SoraXTifaXYuffie fanfic with multiple chapters. I will probably work on my Kamen Rider story I had been wanting to work on for awhile. Please leave reviews and check out my profile. Thank you for being supportive of my stories.


End file.
